Rival From the Other Town
by Adriana Espan
Summary: All his life Katsumi was known to be the most popular male wherever he was - he was rich, smart, handsome and nice to girls. That was until he transferred into Shuuei High School. What? Who is Sunakawa Makoto? Katsumi now makes plans to overtake Suna as the most popular guy in town, but Suna just doesn't seem to care. Suna from the eyes of an OC. Male OC & Suna GEN. Friendship.


**Summary** : All his life Katsumi was known to be the most popular male wherever he was - he was rich, smart, handsome and nice to girls. What more can a girl ask for? That was until he transferred into Shuuei High School. What? Who is Sunakawa Makoto? He doesn't even reply when talked to, and doesn't have a girlfriend! Katsumi makes plans to overtake Suna as the most popular guy in town, but Suna just doesn't seem to care.

Suna from the eyes of an OC. Male OC x Suna Gen. No romance.

 _A.K.A. An OC specially created for Suna because he's so underrated._

 **Note** **: Err timeline should be shortly after Takeo met Yamato?**

* * *

"Hello, my name is Tomio Katsumi, and you can call me Katsumi. I used to study in Nagoya, and I have just recently moved here because of my parents' work. Please take care of me and I look forward to being in the same class as all of you!" The brunet bowed and then gave a winning smile to the rest of the students in the class.

"Kyaa!" All the girls screamed and blushed as the transfer student named Katsumi smiled at them.

"He looks so cute!"

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?" One girl turned to the girl beside her and asked.

Katsumi chuckled when he heard the question, before winking at the girl who asked that, "Oh, rest assured, I'm always available for the ladies."

The girl in question blushed even deeper, and her friend pushed her a little while laughing.

"Alright, alright," the teacher clapped her hands to get back the class' attention, "Now the excitement is over, can Tomio-kun please sit at the empty table near the back?"

Katsumi grabbed his bag from the floor and smiled at the teacher, "Yes, sensei. Sorry for any inconvenience caused."

The students swore they saw the female teacher blushed a little before Katsumi got to his seat.

"Did sensei just blush?" Osamu whispered to Takeo. "What the hell! Who is this new guy? He's even worse than Suna! Now all the guys have _below_ zero chance of getting a girlfriend!"

Takeo blinked as he watched Katsumi sat down, while introducing himself to the girl beside him. Takeo thought the girl's face was definitely not a healthy shade of red, and wondered whether he should ask her if she needed to go to the infirmary. Takeo turned back to Osamu and shrugged, "He seems like a nice guy though."

"What do you think, Suna?" Takeo looked at Suna, who was reading the book since the transfer student walked in, seemingly disinterested in everything which was happening around him, only looking up at certain intervals so as to not appear rude.

"Hmm?" Suna rested his chin on his hand and looked out of the window. "I don't know."

 _He probably doesn't care…_ Takeo thought, as Suna never seemed interested in expanding his social circle.

"But Suna," Osamu butted in into the conversation, "Maybe this time you will lose your position as being the most popular guy here! Aren't you worried?"

"Ohh," Takeo's mouth dropped, as his mind flashed back to all the times where Suna managed to mesmerize the females in the vicinity. Was that going to stop soon? Were people going to stop fawning over Suna wherever he went? Takeo simply couldn't imagine it.

"Suna!" Takeo grabbed Suna's shoulders and shook him, "You can't lose to him! I'll help you!"

Suna just stared blankly at him, a little puzzled at why Takeo was reacting this way, but before he could say anything to stop Takeo, the teacher threw a white chalk at Takeo. "Takeo-kun! What are you doing in the middle of the class! Get back to your seat now!"

Takeo suddenly realised that class was still continuing, and the whole class was staring at him while he was standing up and shouting and grabbing Suna at the back of the class. Takeo rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly before getting back to his seat, "Sorry, sensei."

The rest of the lesson went by less eventfully before the bell rang.

* * *

"Oh my god! Is that the new guy? He's so hot!" The girls gossiped along the corridor as Katsumi and his classmate cum guide walked past.

"Didn't you hear? The girls in his class said he announced to the whole class that he's always available. Gosh, he must be such a playboy!"

Katsumi smiled as he heard all the gossips about him, totally unfazed, as if he was used to the limelight he was getting. The girls quickly shushed and all their faces turned red when they saw him smile at them.

"Do you think he's hotter than Sunakawa-kun?" A girl whispered, and the conversations started again.

"Of course he's hotter! Sunakawa-kun doesn't even smile!" "How can you say that? Sunakawa-kun is so kind!" "Yes, and Sunakawa-kun gives off a mysterious air by not smiling, doesn't he?" "But the transfer student looks really handsome! I think we have a higher chance of dating him than Sunakawa-kun. I mean, Sunakawa-kun never dates anyone." …

Katsumi's smile hardened for a second before returning back to normal. As they walked further away from the crowd of girls, Katsumi asked the classmate beside him, "Who's Sunakawa-kun? Is he really popular in our school?"

The classmate nodded, "Don't tell anybody, but the girls ranked him as number one in the 'Most Desirable Boyfriend' category. He's in our class! Didn't you notice him?"

"Really?" Katsumi raised his eyebrows to show his surprise, "I didn't notice."

"He sits at the back of the class by the window. You can see him reading a book most of the time. He's best friends with Takeo, you know the super tall and bear-like guy? Yeah, they are nearly always together."

"I see." Katsumi nodded as he absorbed the information, "Thank you for telling me this!"

"You're… you're welcome…" The classmate blushed as she saw Katsumi's earnest and sincere smile aiming at her.

* * *

"Hello."

Suna looked up from his book as he saw someone blocking his path from his peripheral vision, only to see a familiar looking dark-brown haired and blue-eyed boy standing in front of him. If Suna remembered correctly, it was the new transfer student from his class, but his memory of him remained hazy. However, to be polite he asked, "Do you need anything?"

"You are Sunakawa Makoto-san, right?" asked the boy, but even though he was posing a question, he seemed certain about the answer.

Takeo had left early for his date with Yamato, and Suna somehow wished that Takeo was here to scare people away from pestering him. Suna nodded his head slowly, "And you are?"

The boy nearly choked in response to his question, "You don't remember me? I am Tomio Katsumi who has just transferred into your class!" Suna did not understand why he seemed so flustered, but little did he know that Katsumi was so used to being remembered and noticed due to his popularity that there wasn't anyone who would ask for his name.

"Do you need anything?" Suna repeated his question.

"Not really," Katsumi paused after replying and thought for a moment before continuing, "Well actually… Technically, yes." Suna's face remained apathetic as Katsumi landed his burning stare on him. "I just want to inform you that I will be taking your place in becoming the most popular guy in not only this school but also in this town, and not to forget that top place in the 'Most Desirable Boyfriend' category."

"..." Suna continued to stare at him, but there was this 'I-don't-understand-what-you're-saying-and-I-don't-really-care' look in his eyes if one noticed him carefully. Suna waited for Katsumi to carry on with his speech, but Katsumi was waiting for Suna to have his say, so they stared at each other for a minute before Suna decided that Katsumi was done and he could leave.

"Where are you going?" Katsumi raised his voice a little when Suna pushed past him.

"... Home."

Katsumi frowned, "You're not going to say anything?"

Suna kindly left him a stare before walking away from him.

"You…!" Katsumi puffed out his cheeks in anger from being ignored so casually. That was probably the first time someone was so rude to him. "Just you wait, Sunakawa Makoto!" Katsumi shouted after Suna, "When I overtake you, you'll be lying on the ground before you knew what hit you!"

Suna continued walking while reading his book, and Katsumi watched Suna as he disappeared around the corner.

"Hmph!" Katsumi crossed his arms, swearing that Sunakawa was going to give him high blood pressure at the rate this was going. What an arrogant prick that Sunakawa was, ignoring him like that! Who did he think he was? Did he think he was cool acting so high and mighty?

Well, Katsumi thought, Sunakawa was going to regret it when he managed to expose his superficial mask.

* * *

 **A/N: I just randomly put in Nagoya because that's like the only one I know lol, and it's from Owari no Seraph. I wanted to put Tokyo or the more famous ones, but I didn't know where this whole story is located? I don't think it's Nagoya right o.o It'd be great if someone can tell me :D**

Name: Tomio Katsumi  
Tomio 富美男 (Rich pretty boy) Katsumi 勝美 (Victory and beauty)

(I know Tomio is actually a first name rather than a last, but it was too good to change it. Artistic license…)

Okay, on his character, I would say he is definitely not the most likeable character at first glance, but I'm actually quite fond of him. He'll get better. The reason why I make him so arrogant is because first, he has the right to, and second, I need a major character flaw to make him less Gary Stu. He's actually really perfect, but I would hope that his high abilities do not give him a perfect character.

Anyway, this is all about Suna, and nope no romance at all. Honestly I'm a sucker for BL but I really can't imagine Suna with anyone, and I really don't want to give him labels. I don't care whether he's asexual, homosexual or heterosexual; I will still love him to the moon and back. Although I wouldn't want the author to pair him with another girl in canon because I'll be so jealous and upset. Like honestly he's just perfect the way he is. I just want some cute bromance ;n;

I'm really kind of nervous because I'm afraid to ruin this story. I'm sure you all know the feeling, like it planned out so well in my head but when I write it out it's like bleh. And I really love Suna so I hope he can be great in here :D

Haha anyway, reviews are good motivations!


End file.
